marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Adam II (Earth-616)
| Aliases = William Naslund III, impersonated Captain America | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Note: As an android, the Human Torch had no true blood relatives, however he could theoretically claim kinship to other android models whose design functions were similar to his own. Phineas Horton (creator/"father", deceased); Human Torch (creation of Phineas Horton); Vision (created by Ultron based upon Horton's designs); Tara (based on Horton's designs); Inhuman Torch (based on Horton's designs); Pyronanos (nanotech based on Horton's designs); Volton (creation of Phineas Horton); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Phineas T. Horton's home, Boston, Massachusetts, USA | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Weight = 300 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = No hair | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Would-be Conqueror | Education = Endowed with creative intelligence and capacity for self-motivated activity. | Origin = Robot | PlaceOfBirth = Boston, Massachusetts, USA | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Frank Springer; Roy Thomas; Frank Robbins | First = What If? #4 | Last = Captain America and Bucky #628 | HistoryText = Adam II was an android created by Phineas Horton after the Human Torch. He turned against his creator and attempted to build an army of androids to destroy humanity. Adam II was responsible for the death of the second Captain America, William Nasland. Named after the Biblical first human, Adam II was intended as an improvement over the original Human Torch that Horton had created, but the synthozoid had none of his predecessor's morality. Assuming himself superior to organic life, Adam II imprisoned his creator and went about building an army of robots to serve himself, including robotic duplicates of humans. One of these was a duplicate of Horton which a visiting Human Torch and Toro discerned was an imposter, so Adam II captured them as well. After the Torch denied an offer of an alliance between fellow androids, Adam II left them inside a water tank along with Horton to drown. He then left to set about his plan for world conquest, which was replacing key political figures with his duplicates, starting with a young John F. Kennedy (who, at this time was senator, not president). Fortunately, the trio were found and rescued by The Patriot, and the Torch alerted his teammates in the All-Winners Squad. One of them, the replacement Captain America William Naslund, found Adam II and his robots, but was caught and murdered by one of Adam II's warrior robots before he could summon the rest of the team. Donning Naslund's costume to inspire the team to victory, the Patriot rescued the future U.S. president and ruined Adam II's plans. Seeking revenge on the replacement Cap, Adam II stole Kennedy's car to run him over, only to skid along an oil slick from his own destroyed robots. The car crashed and exploded, apparently destroying Adam II and ending his menace, while the Patriot went on to serve as the new Captain America for the next few years. However, due to a contingency device Adam II had installed in the base of his own skull, his mind survived. Over the years, he would reappear again, his "black box" feature activating and taking over whenever a suitable host came within range of its signal. In modern times, a reactivated Adam-II was brought to a S.H.I.E.L.D. storage facility after an encounter with the Avengers, and to reactivate, took over the body of William Nasland III, an android believing itself to be human and dubbed himself Adam III. He engaged in a battle with the original Captain America and the Human Torch but when Naslund resurfaced, they short circuited and collapsed. | Powers = Adam II possesses enhanced strength, endurance and durability. | Abilities = Adam II was able to develop less sophisticated androids than himself. Some were built for combat and manual labor, while others were designed to impersonate specific humans. | Strength = Adam-II had Class 4 superhuman strength, meaning he could lift/press over 800 pounds but was unlikely to have reached the upper limits of that class, which was 25 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Adam II at the Marvel Appendix }} Category:Horton Family Category:Phineas Horton Experiment Category:Horton Cells Category:Artificial Intelligences